


Cite Wikipedia

by energyeye



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hand Job, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Sex Education, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/energyeye/pseuds/energyeye
Summary: "What are you doing?" A snide voice says. He whips his completely red face around to see Bubby.Bubby stands with his face and hands against the glass of his tube. Bubby squints to see through the thick glass. "N-nothing!" Tommy says. Bubby squints at him before his eyes widen in realization. "Are you peeing?" Bubby gasps. "W-what? I'm not- no-" Tommy stutters.He pauses as his face grows even redder at the realization he has to explain himself.
Relationships: Bubby/Tommy Coolatta
Kudos: 12





	Cite Wikipedia

**Author's Note:**

> Do Not Read if you are a Minor.

Tommy goes into an empty lab room. This was not something he could do around others. He braces himself against the cold wall and slides his hand into his pants. Sure, he could have waited to go home to fap but Tommy is impatient. He hisses a little as his hand is significantly colder than the warmth in his pants. "What are you doing?" A snide voice says. Tommy winces in pain as he squeezes his cock in his hand in surprise. He whips his completely red face around to see Bubby.

Bubby stands with his face and hands against the glass of his tube. Bubby squints to see through the thick glass. "N-nothing!" Tommy says. Bubby squints at him before his eyes widen in realization. "Are you peeing?" Bubby gasps. "W-what? I'm not- no-" Tommy stutters.

He pauses as his face grows even redder at the realization he has to explain himself. "I'm- I'm touching myself." Tommy whispers. He looks at Bubby. Bubby still squints at him. "No shit. If you had an itch in your dick why did you have to do it in my room?" Bubby says with a scoff.

"Why you- are you here?" Tommy questions. He ignores Bubby's question entirely. "Set something on fire." Bubby gives a wryly grin. Tommy slides his hand out of his pants and approaches Bubby's tube. Tommy looks concerned as he peers down at the older man. "Do y-you seriously not know what masturbating is? Black Mesa down- I thought Black Mesa downloaded the entire database into your head."

"I know I have a penis, Doctor." Bubby scoffs. "That- is that all you know? A-about sex?" Tommy says. Bubby looks away with a blush. "Uh- do- do you want to know more?" Tommy asks. Bubby hesitates for a moment before he says "Why not?" "That a- is that a yes? I n-need to hear it," Tommy says. "Yeah. Sure. Yes." Bubby yells. He throws his arms up in exasperation and...embarrassment.

"It beats being in this tube." Bubby scoffs. Tommy presses the button to open up the tube. Bubby moves to step out of the tube but Tommy pushes him back. "Clean- easier clean up, trust me." Tommy says with a chuckle. Tommy fishes a tube of lube out his pocket.

"Why do you have that?" Bubby says. 'Tommy doesn't need to lube up his joints. He can't even turn into a car.' Bubby thinks. "I-I keep in it- it in my desk." Tommy says. He looks down bashfully. "Um- may- may I touch you? Words are- I'm not good at e-explaining but I can show you." Tommy splurts a healthy glob of lube on his hand. He looks to Bubby expectantly. Bubby nods and Tommy removes Bubby's pants.

He grips around Bubby's dick and slides his hand down. Bubby lets out a strangled moan. "Yo-you okay?" Tommy asks. "Your hands are fuck-cold." "Wanna stop?" "Better fucking not." Bubby groans. He spreads his legs apart further. Tommy continues to jerk his fist around Bubby's cock. "This is- this is a h-handjob. It's where you u-use hand- the hand to stimulate your partner's genitals. Lube u-usually helps." Bubby nods. He struggles to focus on Tommy's words but tries his best.

"It's used as a form as foreplay or non-penetrative s-sex. Risks avoids- It avoids risks associated with sexual penetration, such as s-sexually transmitted infections or pregnancy from penile-vaginal sex. G-got that?" "Y-eah." Bubby exhales. He presses his hand against the wall to steady himself and throws his head back. Tommy stops. Bubby whines in disappointment.

"What the fu-" Bubby starts. Tommy moves to his knees and looks up at Bubby. "I-I'm not with- done with the lesson. Un-unless you want it t-to be." Tommy says. "There's another sex? Thought there were only two sex methods." Tommy nods. Bubby considers this for a moment then shrugs and looks at Tommy. Tommy waits. "What is with- continue."

"Consent is important, Dr. Bubby." Tommy says with a giggle. He clears his throat and grabs a hold of Bubby's dick. "Oral sex is when you stimulate genitalia mouth by- by using mouth parts like lips, tongue, teeth or throat." Tommy licks up Bubby's dick. Bubby shivers and grabs at Tommy's hair. "Oral sex can pose a risk sexually for- for sexually transmitted infections. But lower it's- it's lower than penerative sex. There's a-also a risk for pregnancy if eh-ejaculated semen contacts a v-vagina."

Tommy sucks around Bubby's tip. He starts bobbing his head back and forth. He pauses to speak. "Oral sex have- s-should have p-protection too. Condoms or dental dams are used. D-dental dams can made- be made by cutting a c-condom." Tommy's voice is breathy. He waits to gather more spit in his mouth. He takes in the majority of Bubby's cock. Bubby groans and winds his hands into Tommy's hair. Bubby thrusts his hips. He presses his cock deep into Tommy's throat. Tommy's gags and Bubby groans from the stimulation. Tommy pulls away. The saliva coating Bubby's dick trails from his mouth.

"I- god- uh-" Tommy blabbers. His voice sounds hoarse. He wipes his mouth as he clears his throat. "Why did you stop?" Bubby asks. Tommy gulps loudly and sits back to palm at his own slacks. "Ho-hope you were paying atten-attention. It's your turn. If- if you want. Or- or give me small- a small break." Tommy says. He pulls out his dick and looks to Bubby for an answer. Bubby looks down at his younger coworker on his knees with his cock out. Tommy's face is red and his chest heaves. This is the very same coworker who sucked his cock moments ago. Bubby couldn't resist. "Yeah. Yeah, sure." Bubby says.

He gets on his knees and takes Tommy's cock in his hands. He looks to Tommy before looking back at Tommy's dick. "I- I don't like to wait," Tommy says. Bubby glups and opens his mouth wide. He sucks on Tommy's tip. Tommy leaks pre-cum into Bubby's mouth. Bubby decides that it tastes bizarre but not bad. Bubby moves back and forth slightly. He is aware that Tommy watches him and feels somehow lesser than him. Bubby wants to impress Tommy. He shoves his face forwards to take in the rest of Tommy's dick. Tommy did it and so can he. Bubby chokes on Tommy's dick. Tommy lets out a surprised gasp which dissolves into a moan.

Bubby pulls back. Tears prickle his eyes and he coughs. "Sh-shouldn't have expected too much." Tommy says with a polite smile. Tommy straightens Bubby's glasses and cups his face. He slides his thumb in Bubby's mouth and feels his sharp teeth. Bubby huffs and looks at Tommy in confusion. "S-sharp," Tommy explains. He removes his hand and rubs his dick. Bubby nods in agreement.

Tommy checks his watch and looks back to Bubby. "Hours I- I've got a few h-hours before I need to get back. D-do you wanna f-fuck me? I really w-wanna get off." Tommy asks. "Duh." Bubby says. He moves to grab Tommy's hips but stops. Bubby didn't think this far. "Wait- uh- I'll be back." Tommy says. He removes Bubby's hands and exits the tube.

Bubby grumbles to himself and leans back. He touches his dick nervously. Bubby sits in anticipation. He isn't sure what Tommy will come back with. Maybe Tommy would come back in those useless but pretty see-through clothes. That's what he's seen in those porn ads. Bubby is almost disappointed to see Tommy come back the exact same. "That was a while. Did you go take a shit?" Bubby asks. "N-no. Uh- clean went- I went to clean myself," Tommy replies. "Gay," Bubby taunts. "We're about to- gay have- have gay sex," Tommy mutters. He pulls down his trousers and sits down.

Tommy lubes up his finger and slides it into his ass. He shivers under his touch. Tommy feels his muscles tense tight around his finger. He moans and looks at Bubby. "You use the ass? I thought that was a joke," Bubby snides. Tommy looks confused. "...no?" Bubby gives a shrug. "Okay, ready I'm- I'm ready," Tommy whispers. He turns around and rests his head in his arms. He arches his back. Tommy moans as Bubby grabs his hips.

Bubby rams his dick into Tommy's ass. Tommy hisses. "Go s-slower," Tommy whimpers. Bubby slows but speeds up moments later. Tommy appreciates the attempt. "A-anal sex is a sexual activity. It's considered a high-risk sexual practice of because- because of the vulnerability of the anus and rectum. The anal and r-rectal tissues delicate are- delicate and do- do not provide lubrication like does the- the vagina, so they can tear easily- easily tear and permit transmission- disease transmission, es-specially if a p-personal lubricant used- is not used," Tommy moans.

Bubby looks at Tommy. He whimpers under him. Tommy's words fall to shambles with each thrust. Bubby wants to see Tommy lose all words. Bubby speeds up his thrusts. "The abun-abundance. of ending in nerves- nerve endings in the a-anal- oh fuck- aaanal region and rectum can make sex- anal sex plurals- pleasurable for men or- or women. Intern- internal and external- bubby, f-fuckkk ha- slip- sphincter muscles c-control opening the close- the opening and closing anus of- of the anus. These s-senstivie muscles, which are- ah- mmmembranes sensitive- sensitive membranes up of the man- made up of many- oh- oh- oh- ne- nerve e-endings, facilitate pl-please- please- pleasure or ppppain dur-during sex- sex of anal sex," Tommy whines.

Bubby moans at the sight beneath him. Tommy taught him since he knew more. But Bubby now can show how much he learned by fucking Tommy's brains out. Tommy pauses in his lecture. Bubby finds Tommy's G-spot. Tommy lets out entangled moans and swears. His noises do not even sound human. He pushes against Bubby's thrusts and comes. Tommy's cum splatters on his abs and Bubby's legs.

Bubby pulls out. Tommy lets his head fall against the floor. "L-lube and back- back in," Tommy mumbles. Bubby lubes his dick and shoves it into Tommy. Bubby groans. Tommy was relaxed and loose after his orgasm. Bubby feels pride. He fucked Tommy so loose. "Lu-lube, relaxing and com-comm- talking is 'portant to ppain ah-ah-avoid or d-damage. uh- uh- uh- ensure an-anal is c-clean bowel and- and bowels are em-empty. le-less that's your t-thing," Tommy stutters.

Bubby grabs Tommy's hips and thrusts into him fast. He presses Tommy's face into the floor and bites his shoulder. Tommy lets out a moan. Bubby slams his dick deep into his ass and comes. They pant heavily. Bubby pulls out and lets Tommy slide to the ground. Tommy groans and rolls onto his back. There is cum on his stomach and in his asshole. He looks up to Bubby. "Unprotected anal-p-penile sex higher has risks of STIs. C-clean though," Tommy pants. He smiles at Bubby.

Bubby adjusts his glasses. Tommy stares at him. "What?" Bubby asks. "Clean me u-up?" Tommy pouts. He gestures to the cum on his body. "A-aftercare's important. Not young as- as young as I used to be. My- my back hurts," Tommy whines. "Fine. I'll get a rag. You can't use the old argument though. I have at least 20 years on you," Bubby grumbles.

"To- wait! Can you your use- use your tongue please?" Tommy begs. Bubby nods. He licks Tommy's stomach. Tommy shivers. Bubby's tongue is so warm against his skin. Tommy moans as Bubby's tongue laps at his asshole. Bubby's tongue is extra long. Bubby licks Tommy's insides clean. He savors the taste.

"I used to- oh fuck yes, right there- used to take poundings dick- multiple dick poundings. And- and I was able to still run 'cross facility the- the facility for testing- a test after," Tommy rambles. He runs his hands through his hair and closes his eyes. "Oh- yes- fuck- Bubby good- good boy," Tommy compliments. He pushes Bubby away when he's done. Tommy pulls a pack of wipes from his coat pocket. He cleans himself and Bubby up. Tommy scrambles to pull his clothes on.

"I'll guess- guess I'll see you around," Tommy sighs. He picks up the tube of lube and tosses it to Bubby. "Keepsake," Tommy explains. He waves as he exits the room. Bubby is left alone again. Tommy never thought much of Bubby before. Now, Tommy notes him as a breaktime toy to use more often.


End file.
